REVELATIONS IV - FALLEN ANGELS
by KIT-X
Summary: Eine Art Epilog zu "Revelations" und zugleich die Überleitung zu "To Kingdom Come".


Titel: "Revelations" - Teil 4: Fallen Angels (der Director's Cut der beim ersten German FanFic-Award in den Kategorien "Beste Mythologiestory" und "Bester Mehrteiler" mit dem 1. Platz ausgezeichneten Trilogie)  
Auszeichnungen: Vom Deutschen FanFic-Gremium mit der Note 1,2 verabschiedet.  
Reihe: Mortal Immortality, Teil 4  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Mein Archiv: http://www.thetruth.de/fanfic  
Spoiler: "Der Himmel über Berlin" & "Angel" von Sarah McLachlan  
Rating: PG-13  
Kategorie: V, MSR  
  
Short-Cut: Eine Art Epilog zu "Revelations" und zugleich die Überleitung zu "To Kingdom Come".  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die meisten der hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und Chris Carter. Keine Verletzung des Copyrights war je beabsichtigt. Einige Zitate aus vorangegangenen Episoden sind für diese Geschichte verwendet worden, um die Zusammenhänge zu verdeutlichen und der Geschichte mehr mythologische Tiefe zu verleihen (verwendet wurden die Übersetzungen von Cinephon, nicht die wortwörtlichen).  
Mehrere Songtexte sind zur Unterlegung von "Revelations" verwendet worden. Auch hier ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt.  
Die meisten Gedichte gehören mir und dürfen ohne meine Erlaubnis anderweitig und ohne Zusammenhang mit dieser Story nicht verwendet werden.  
  
  
I believe behind confusion awaits the truth for us.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4.Buch:   
FALLEN ANGELS  
  
  
If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do  
  
I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could  
  
("On my Fathers Wings" / The Corrs)  
  
Sanftes Rauschen der Ewigkeit, vermischt mit den irdischen Gesängen des Lebens. Tanzende Schaumkronen, schillernde Perlen, gebrochenes Licht beherbergend, in allen Farben des Regenbogens, ein himmlisches Spektrum aus Träumen. Kaltes Nass auf glattem Stein, aus dem matten Schwarz einen glänzenden Reflektor zaubernd, der das Licht der Sonne zurückwarf. Das Rauschen, so stetig, ein zauberhafter Klang in seinen Ohren, der ihn in den Bann schlug, ihn am Ufer verharren ließ, die nackten Füße in das klare Wasser des Bergbaches getaucht, die Harmonie genießend, die ihn umgab und ihm jede Sorge zu nehmen im Stande war. Jede Träne wurde hier fortgewischt und verschwand auf Ewig in den tanzenden Wellen der Strömung, jede Angst wurde mit den losen Blättern hinfort gerissen, die der Fluss talwärts trug, dem Meer entgegen. Es war ein heiliger Ort...  
Tommy zog die Knie an, schlang beide Arme darum. Über ihm brannte die heiße Sommersonne, so stark, wie nie zuvor, so glaubte er. Es war Ende Juli, das Grün um ihn herum war so intensiv, trotz aller Hitze. Im Schatten der Pinien schillerte Tau auf den Spitzen der Grashalme. Auf der anderen Seite näherte sich ein Rehbock dem Ufer, beide Ohren aufmerksam aufgestellt, den Kopf ruckartig in die eine und andere Richtung werfend. Tommy bewegte sich nicht, der Wind kam aus Westen, und so witterte das Wildtier ihn nicht, beugte sich zum kühlenden Nass herab und stillte seinen Durst.  
Die Augen des Jungen ruhten auf ihm. Den großen dunklen Augen mit den langen Wimpern, dem schmalen Kopf mit dem kleinen Geweih, der wendigen Erscheinung des scheuen Tieres, jedes Detail registrierend, jede Farbnuance, jede Schattierung. Das Bild, das er momentan vor sich sah, würde er nun immer sehen können, wann immer er wollte. Er hatte es sich eingeprägt, den kleinen Rehbock am Flussufer, die neben seinen zierlichen Hufen sanft im Wind schaukelnden Kornblumen und der Mischwald, der sich in den Niederungen erhob. Wie ein Foto. Es würde in Zukunft immer abrufbar sein, jederzeit, wann immer Tommy dieses Bild sehen wollte. Zusammen mit unzähligen anderen persönlichen Meisterwerken war es in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert, besser als jedes Foto in einem Album, kombiniert mit dem Gefühl des Windes, der um seine nackten Schultern strich, dem Duft des Grases, des Flusses und der Blumen, dem Geräusch der singenden Vögel und dem Rauschen des Wassers. Perfekter als jedes Foto, jeder Film. So real... - auch wenn es schon lange vergangen sein würde, wenn er sich daran erinnern würde. Was er sich einmal eingeprägt hatte, vergaß er nie. Dafür hatte er zu viel von seinem Vater geerbt.  
Der Rehbock hob den Kopf in seine Richtung, Wassertropfen perlten über seine Schnauze, fielen zurück in den Fluss. Die Augen des Tieres waren hellwach, lagen direkt auf dem noch immer reglos dasitzenden Jungen. Tommy konnte das Sonnenlicht erkennen, das sich auf den dunklen, glänzenden Glaskörpern der Augen spiegelte. Dann warf sich der Bock hastig herum und sprang in eleganten Sätzen in Richtung Wald davon.  
Tommy streckte sich an seinem Platz am Flussufer, erneut die Füße ins Wasser haltend, die Weiche des Wassers genießend, das Gefühl der Strömung. Er blickte in die Richtung, in die der Rehbock gelaufen war, nach Westen, sah links vom Wald seinen Heimatort Chicópee, der nun wieder so idyllisch war. Idyllischer, als je zuvor. Bei den Aufräumungsarbeiten und dem Wiederaufbau hatte man viele Gebäude für immer verschwinden lassen. So war aus der Kleinstadt ein Dorf geworden. Ein kleines Dorf aus vielen kleinen Familienhäusern und Bauernhöfen, deren Felder sich über das gewaltige Grundstück der einstigen Papierfabrik dehnten, eine einzige, asphaltierte Straße, die von Süden her durch den Ort führte, und deren Ränder kleine Geschäfte säumten, in denen das Nötigste und die Produkte der umliegenden Höfe verkauft wurden. Die restlichen Wege waren mit nicht mehr belegt, als mit feinem Schotter, auch der Marktplatz vor der neuen Kirche, einem kleinen, schönen Gebäude mit weißgetünchter Fassade, in dem der Pfarrer eigenhändig Stunde um Stunde die Glocke läutete und sich gerne mit den Bewohnern des Dorfes unterhielt und sie beriet, versuchte zu helfen, so wie es früher einmal gewesen war, bevor die Menschheit zu einem computerisierten, kapitalistischen Ameisenstaat geworden war - doch nach dem Großen Kampf hatten die alten Werte ihren früheren Status zurückerlangt. Vieles hatte sich geändert...  
Tommy war inzwischen elf Jahre alt, und die neue Welt war für ihn schon so normal und selbstverständlich, so als sei sie schon immer so gewesen. Friedlicher, ruhiger, ländlicher...  
Unten, auf den Weiden, trieb Holman seine kleine Kuhherde zusammen, zwei Hirtenhunde umkreisten die Tiere schwanzwedelnd und mit freudigem Gebell. Für sie war ihre Aufgabe nicht mehr als ein Spiel, und sie spielten es jeden Tag mit der gleichen Begeisterung.  
Tommys Füße tasteten nach einem großen glatten Kieselstein, der unweit von ihm aus dem Wasser ragte, und den er - zusammen mit vielen weiteren Steinen - als Brücke zum jeweils anderen Ufer gebrauchte. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem weichen Boden auf und stemmte sich in die Höhe, der andere Fuß stand nun auch auf dem Stein, doch schon eine Sekunde später sprang er zum nächsten fort. Er musste kaum sein Gleichgewicht halten. Mit wenigen Sätzen war er am anderen Ufer angelangt und folgte nun der Schneise aus niedergedrücktem Gras in die Niederung, dem Dorf entgegen. links vom ihm eine weite Blumenwiese bis zum Waldesrand. Das Geräusch von Grillen und Vögeln, links von ihm ein Weizenfeld, in dem sich die goldgelben Ähren schwer zu Boden neigten und im Wind hin und her schwangen. Über Chicópee neigte sich die Sonne hinab, zauberte ein Gemisch aus Rot- und Orangetönen in den azurblauen Himmel.  
"Der Himmel blutet", hätte Destiny gesagt.  
Tommy musste lächeln, als er an seine kleine Schwester dachte. Bei ihr war der Wald verzaubert und der Mond das Auge des Himmels gewesen, Einhörner hatten bei Vollmond auf den Wiesen getollt und Feen in den geschlossenen Blüten der Maiglöckchen im Garten geschlafen. Destiny hatte überall etwas Zauberhaftes entdeckt, das sie sich hatte vorstellen können, ihre Phantasie war grenzenlos gewesen. Und ihr Vater hatte nie versucht, sie ihr zu nehmen, im Gegenteil, bei jedem Waldspaziergang hatte er wundersame und zauberhafte Geschichten erzählt, die Destiny noch mehr beflügelt hatten. Sie war engelsgleich gewesen. Und niemand hatte ihr diesen Hauch des Himmels stehlen wollen. Niemand, bis auf...  
Tommys Gedanken schlugen automatisch um, spannen den Faden nicht zu Ende Er durfte sich an sie erinnern, aber nur an das Schöne, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen war, auch die Bilder der Schattenseite des Lebens wieder heraufzuholen, das hatte ihm sein Vater gesagt, vor zwei Jahren, als er auf seinem Bettrand gesessen hatte und nicht verstanden hatte, warum er so leben sollte, wie es sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte - nun verstand er es. Es war die Essenz zum Leben selbst gewesen, zu der Fähigkeit, glücklich zu sein, all das Schöne zu spüren, anstatt in den Erinnerungen an die dunklen Tage einzutauchen und Traurigkeit, Wut und Hass zu verspüren. Und Tommy hatte keinen Grund dazu, so zu fühlen, denn sein Leben war erfüllt. Seine Erinnerungen brachten ihn dazu, zu lächeln, ebenso die vertrauten Worte seiner Schwester und seines Vaters, die zu ihm sprachen, als seien sie noch immer bei ihm, an seiner Seite, wohin auch immer er ging.   
Jegliches Blau war nun vom Himmel gewichen und er leuchtete einem Lavastrom gleich, dessen Zentrum die helle Scheibe der Sonne bildete, die sich mehr und mehr der Erde zuneigte...  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick schwoll die leichte Brise zu einem Windstoß heran, und eine Feder tanzte durch die Luft. Tommy fing sie im Flug. Eine große, weiße Feder.  
'Wie ein Stück von Engelsflügeln', dachte er, als seine Finger darüber strichen. 'Wie ein Stück vom Himmel...'  
  
  
derweil  
  
  
Sonnenuntergang. Dana schirmte ihre Augen ab und blickte in den Himmel. Das warme Rot verzauberte sie. Und als sie die Augen schloss, den zarten Windhauch genießend, sah sie denn Himmel noch immer vor sich.  
'Einfach wunderschön', dachte sie, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und die Veranda betrat. Die Haustür war nicht abgeschlossen - niemand hier schloss sich ein - und sie schob sich durch die Tür ins Innere des Hauses. Den mit Lebensmitteln gefüllten Korb stellte sie auf der Anrichte in der Küche ab, ihre Hand tastete nach dem Knauf der Schublade, während die andere bereits in den Korb griff und den Bund frische Kräuter herausangelte. Jerry würde heute Abend zum Essen kommen und um nach ihnen zu sehen, wie jede Woche, und so musste sie heute für Drei kochen.  
Aus dem Kirchturm erklang das melodische Läuten der Glocke, sieben Schläge. Draußen wurde das Rot immer intensiver, der Himmel schien zu brennen.  
Dana hatte einen mit Kartoffeln gefüllten Topf auf den Herd gestellt, eine Schüssel, Quark, Öl, Salz und Kräuter neben sich auf der Anrichte. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihr einfaches Essen so gut schmecken würde, aber schon jetzt spürte sie den Appetit auf den würzigen Quark in sich aufsteigen. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr Speiseplan vor zwei Jahren hauptsächlich aus chinesischen Gerichten bestanden hatte...  
Fox' Lieblingsessen.  
Ihr Blick fiel automatisch auf das Portemonnaie, das sie aus der Hosentasche gezogen hatte, und sie klappte es auf. Das Bild von ihm über ihrem Personalausweis, in der gleichen Lasche wie das letzte Familienfoto, Bilder von Destiny, Tommy Einschulung vor vier Jahren, der Hochzeit... - Ein Bündel von Erinnerungen an wundervolle Momente.  
Sie ließ das Messer, das sie eben noch über dem Bündel Petersilie hatte schweben lassen, auf das Brettchen sinken, und griff nach den Fotos, mit dem Rücken an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
  
'Sie sieht glücklich aus', stellte Michael fest und lehnte sich auf das Fensterbrett, in das Innere der Küche sehend. 'Schön und glücklich.'  
'Ich könnte auch nicht leben, wenn ich sie nicht glücklich wüsste", erwiderte sein Begleiter lächelnd.  
'Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht mehr lebst, nicht so, wie sie es als Leben bezeichnen würden?' Michael deutete auf Dana. 'Was wir haben, Fox, ist eine ewige Geistesexistenz.'  
'Ja, ein ewiges Schweben in Grenzenlosigkeit', rezitierte Fox die alten Klauseln. 'Aber, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Michael, ich würde alles dafür geben, wieder Gewicht an mir spüren zu können und mich erdfest zu fühlen...'  
'Du hättest nicht diese Sehnsucht danach, hättest du nicht darauf bestanden, auf Erden zu patrouillieren. Man hat es dir als Normalsterblicher erlaubt, weil du was Besonderes bist, ein Wiedererweckter und Engelsfürst, jedem anderen hätten sie einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten verpasst. Aber du hast es ja so gewollt. Die meisten anderen, die das tun, wissen nichts von den Gefühlen, die du kennst. Ich auch nicht. Ich bin nie materiell auf Erden gewesen.'  
Fox lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand. 'Du weißt ja gar nicht, was du versäumst', lachte er. 'Seit Anbeginn der Zeit hast du nie mehr als in Ewigkeit und Amen gesagt, nie den Windhauch an dir zerren gespürt, bist nie gestolpert und hast niemals den Geschmack von Hamburgern auf der Zunge gehabt. Du weißt nichts vom Leben, weil du nie eines geführt hast. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, gesehen und erkannt zu werden - denn du warst seit jeher unsichtbar. Für mich ist das ungewohnt. Und daher hast du Grund mich auszulachen, wenn ich auf der Straße Leuten aus dem Weg gehe, die mich nie materiell wahrnehmen könnten.'  
'Außer zum Schein...'  
'Ja, zum Schein. Zum Schein den Menschen begegnen, in ihren Träumen, um ihnen Trost und Freude zu bescheren, sie jedoch nie in den Arm nehmen und ihnen Wärme geben können, dazu sind Engel unfähig. Schwach, wenn du mich fragst, sehr schwach.'  
Michael lachte nun. 'Gott, was für ein komischer Kauz bist du! Sie hätten dich lieber bei den anderen lassen sollen, fernab von dieser Welt in der Welt, fernab von dem Leben hier. Du wirst sonst noch all diejenigen, die hier arbeiten, verwirren! Mich hast du schon bald so weit.'  
'Was tut ihr denn schon?', entgegnete Fox. 'Nichts weiter tun als anschauen, sammeln, bezeugen, beglaubigen, wahren. Geist bleiben. Im Abstand und im Wort bleiben. - Aber zuschauen, Michael, ist nicht herabschauen, nein, es geschieht in Augenhöhe. So umschwärmt du auch bist, von gläubigen und phantasievollen Kinderherzen und gläubigen Seelen, du warst nie Mensch. Daher kannst du es nicht wissen.'  
'Was?' Michael hob die Augenbrauen, doch Fox sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete:  
'Das, was ich weiß. Was kein Engel weiß. Was mehr Himmel und göttlich ist, als alles andere...'  
  
  
Home is where the heart is and my heart is  
out traveling.   
Up into the wild blue yonder,  
wingless, prayerful that this miracle of flight  
will not end, just yet  
Also at home, with you, on the ground  
wherever you might be at the moment,   
grounded like a highschooler, like a wire,   
a bird and a wire,  
feet on the ground and my heart in my throat now,   
now in my feet,   
lawfully descending with gravity to the lower,   
lowest, most sought after  
most beautifully bound, home.  
Aspirations involve reparations.   
We reach for the stars wondering what we are.  
But my reason has been found  
by finding you and looking down.  
And it is there, not in the stars of fantasized worlds,   
fifth dimensions, sixth senses,   
holy parallel potentates of potentialities - that my feet will trace  
their slow as history itself dance:  
a walking calligraphy so subtle that it will take 40 years  
and more and a view from above  
with an impersonal remove and lofty attachment  
I hope to barely fail at that mythical two-backed beast; itinerant stasis;  
like the one I enjoy up here in the well-attended air,  
to read the cursive strokes of my aggregate footsteps,  
like some fairy tale dissolve, "Once upon a time" or twice  
written on our little page of earth, ground,  
wherever our home may be  
will be  
wherever we happen  
to be...  
  
("Cliché Juice" / written by David Duchovny)  
  
Er wandte den Kopf und blickte durch das Fenster in die Küche, wo Dana noch immer an die Arbeitsplatte angelehnt da stand und die Fotos besah. Er sah die Tränen auf ihrem geliebten Gesicht, die heftig blinzelnden Augen, sah das Bild, auf das sie blickte, das ihn, Fox, zusammen mit Destiny zeigte.  
'Nicht weinen, mein Liebling', flüsterte er, und er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Wange zu berühren...  
  
Der warme Windhauch strich über ihr Gesicht wie Balsam. Dana spürte die trocknenden Tränen und die verfliegende Schwermut in ihrem Herzen.  
Er wird immer bei mir sein.  
Und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen...  
  
  
01.21 Uhr  
Chicópee  
  
  
Er kam in der Nacht zu ihm, lautlos wie das Licht.  
Er sah Tommy, der tief und fest schlief, lächelte darüber, dass er - wie so oft - vergessen hatte, das Licht über der Tür zu löschen.  
'Kleiner Schussel', lachte er und strich ihm über das Haar. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn, die Lippen nahe am Ohr des Jungen, die nachfolgenden Worte nicht mehr, als ein Raunen. 'Ich soll dich von deiner Schwester grüßen und dir sagen, dass sie dich sehr lieb hat. Und dass der Himmel nicht heiß ist, wenn er brennt.' Er lachte erneut. 'Und ich habe dich auch lieb, aber das alles weißt du ja.' Erneut strich ihm Fox durch das Haar. 'Ich bin stolz auf dich...'  
Dann stand er auf, bemüht, leise zu sein, obwohl er wusste, dass er kein Geräusch verursachen konnte, ging zur Tür. Dann stutzte er, drehte sich noch einmal herum. Das Licht, das hatte er ganz vergessen. Er blickte zur Lampe an der Decke empor. Sie verlöschte. Fox nickte zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer - so leise, wie er gekommen war, entschwand er.  
  
"Der Himmel ist nicht heiß, wenn er brennt", sagte die grinsende Destiny in Tommys Traum zu ihrem Bruder und griff nach seiner Hand. "Ich hab' dich lieb", flüsterte sie.  
Und im Schlaf musste der Junge lächeln...  
  
  
derweil nebenan...  
  
  
‚Dana sieht so schön aus, egal ob im Schlaf oder wach', stellte er - zum wer weiß wievielten Mal - fest, als er sich auf ihre Bettkante setzte und sie beobachtete.  
‚Meine Dana...'  
  
Und sie tanzten durch die Nacht...  
Ihr Kleid flog mit dem Wind, ebenso ihr offenes Haar, das im Mondschein glänzte. Sie drehte sich um ihn, und sie fühlte sich so leicht und beschwingt, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.  
"Ich liebe dich", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, seine Wärme spürend, seine starken Arme, die sie hielten, sie stützten.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Fox", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Sie sah ihn an. "Bleibst du für immer bei mir?"  
"Ja, für immer..."  
Und er beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen, während die Stimmen der Nacht ihr harmonisches Lied sangen...  
  
  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
(taken from "Angel" / Sarah McLachlan)  
  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*  
  
The End   
  
No, let's be honest: The End of Part 1  
That means...  
  
To be continued...  
2. Teil der Saga: TO KINGDOM COME  
1. Teil: Der Fürst  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
When the legacy of thousand years finally comes to the end  
The sound of the drums of war will find their echo  
In the blue yonder of earths realm  
And the Lord of the Angels will judge and blow it  
TO KINGDOM COME  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Vielen Dank für's Lesen. ;)  
Infos über die Fortsetzung findet ihr hier: http://Kingdoms-Pride.r2u.de/ 


End file.
